


The Happiness Project

by meaghann



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaghann/pseuds/meaghann
Summary: Shawn tries to be anonymously nice to Lassie.





	The Happiness Project

Shawn Spencer knew himself better than most people thought. He was aware that his goofiness could go too far for some people and he knew to dial it down. But Head Detective Carlton Lassiter was another matter entirely. Lassiter thought the world saw him as a tough guy, invisible, not needing other people and sneering at weakness. Shawn saw straight through him, to an insecure man who desperately wanted to be respected and needed. Shawn especially liked his pouty face when he didn’t get what he wanted and his open naive expression when the possibility of happiness was dangled in front of him. It was worth every moment of bluster and bad temper for Shawn to see that face. He would never admit it to anyone, but he really wished the detective could be happier. That thought developed into a small plan on the weekend and by Monday morning Shawn was on a roll. 

Monday morning he managed to sneak a coffee and a muffin onto Lassiter’s desk by going in very early before the day shift started. Lassiter came striding in, sat at his desk and then noticed the coffee and small bag. He read the note on the bag, “for the Head Detective to make your Monday brighter,” and looked around confused, but smiled that open smile and ate the muffin between sips of coffee.

Tuesday was more difficult as Lassiter and O’Hara were out all day on a case that Shawn and Gus were trying to be on as well, so Shawn couldn’t find time for anything sneaky until late. Everyone else had left the station, but Lassiter was still at his desk. His suit jacket was abandoned over a nearby chair, his tie was off and his sleeves rolled up. He was currently shoving his fingers through his hair and glaring down at the case file. Shawn backed away down the stairs and phoned for Chinese takeout. He waited long enough to see Lassiter accept it with a confused look and then left.

Wednesday turned out to be an easy one. Shawn made sure Lassiter’s car was so clean it shone before he got in it for work. He didn’t do the inside as that would have given the game away.

Thursday involved finding out where Lassiter’s dry cleaning went and making sure the bill was paid for before the detective arrived. He hid around the corner close to see the Lassiter’s concerned face as he left. Concerned wasn’t the face that Shawn wanted. He wanted happy. It seemed that Lassiter wasn’t able to accept gifts easily. Shawn needed help with this, but if he went to Gus, Gus would just laugh hysterically at what he was doing, Jules would tell him it was a bad idea and possibly not believe that he didn’t have some elaborate prank in mind, so that left his dad. They had been getting along better lately, but this was a bit too strange for Henry, thought Shawn. So he was on his own. 

Friday morning he came right in to the station with a tray of coffees; one for Juliet, a mocha for himself and a coffee for Lassiter. 

“Coffees for the hardworking detectives!” he sang out as he came around the corner.

“Thanks Shawn, that was very nice of you” said Juliet.

Lassiter just looked suspiciously at the offered coffee and shook his head. “You’ve probably done something to it, no thanks.”

“Carlton!” said Juliet.

“What? This is Spencer we’re talking about.” He returned to his work with his customary sneer in place.

“Lassie, you’re passing up deliciousness and I am deeply wounded, but if you must.” Shawn sighed dramatically, just catching the end of Juliet telling off Lassiter as he left the station. He really did feel rather hurt. It turned out it was only his gifts that were a problem. Gifts from anyone else made Lassiter smile. Shawn flopped down on a bench in the park across the way and simply stared at nothing. He knew Lassiter was abrasive, but he hated how much the detective had looked down on him. Shawn usually chased all sorts of people and rejection never much bothered him, he just moved on to someone new, but somehow this was different. It started off as just a silly way to make Lassiter smile, but now he wanted more. He wanted Lassiter to smile for him and the knowledge that he would never do that really made Shawn sad. 

A noise nearby startled him out of his thoughts and he looked over to see Lassiter standing at the end of the bench.

“Spencer, can I join you for a moment?” Shawn nodded and Lassiter settled himself. “I need to apologize. It’s been an odd week that now makes a little more sense. At first I had the ridiculous thought that someone was leaving me gifts to be nice, then I can to my senses and knew that the someone was doing it to make unsettled and off balance and I got mad. But it was you, wasn’t it? Why did you give me gifts? You don’t even like me?”

Shawn tried for bluster first, “Dude, it was just to screw with you of course. I mean why else would I be doing anything like, “ but he saw the look on Lassiter’s face and he couldn’t keep it up.”Ok, I um, I just really like your happy face and I don’t get to see it very often. I know I drive you crazy, but every once in a while I see you really smile and I wanted to see it again. I might like you a bit. Maybe.” He fidgeted on the bench, not looking at Lassiter’s face, hoping the guy wouldn’t just punch him.

He wasn’t prepared when Lassiter turned his face and kissed him. It was soft and warm and Shawn wanted it to never end, but he opened his eyes when Lassiter pulled back, to the sight of his big blue eyes staring at him calmly. Shawn felt shaky and transparent under that look.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” Lassiter said. “I don’t know why. I thought I didn’t like you for the longest time, but I kept thinking about you, wondering if you were okay on a case, or finding myself annoyed but laughing at a dumb joke you made. I don’t know what I’m doing,” he confessed.

Shawn leaned in and kissed him back and there was no more talking.


End file.
